Kathryn's Grave
by Bec
Summary: Chakotay visits his dead wife's grave.


Kathryn's Grave

Disclaimer : They're not mine. They're all Paramount's.

Authors Note : This is a little more serious than what I normally write. I guess you could call it 'normal' fanfic.

The Father and daughter walked hand in hand up the small winding path within the churchyard. They knew the way well, and all around them was familiar to them. They were used to the area. They came here every Sunday.

"Are you alright, Daddy?" the girl asked. She tossed her long red hair back in the sunlight, making it shine.

"I'm fine," he said, looking at his only daughter. "God, you look like your Mother," he declared, as he continued walking.

His daughter said nothing, she just followed her Father. They kept walking, until they reached the grave. Her Father said nothing, just stood over the grave, looking at it sadly. The girl replaced the week old flowers with fresh ones.

"Here you go Mommy," she said, as she placed the new roses on the grave. She looked up at her Father. "Dad, are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, Ally," he said. "I really am fine. It's just hard, you know."

26-year-old Alyssa Janeway stood up beside him. "I know, Dad," she said. "You just don't look too well today."

"Ally," he said. "Promise me something." He gripped his daughter's hands urgently. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" Alyssa asked him. "Of course I will. But what is it?"

"I want to be buried next to Kathryn," he said. "Please, Ally. Please."

"Of course, Daddy," Alyssa said. "I promise you that I'll bury you next to Mom."

The Father and Daughter stood next to each other for a few moments. Then, hand in hand, they turned to face the gravestone. 

"She would have liked this place," Alyssa said. "I know she would be please if she knew she was buried here."

"She does know Ally," the man said. "I'm sure she does."

"You think she's here with us right now?" Alyssa asked him now.

"No," the man said. "I don't think she's here with us now. I *know* she's here with us now." 

Alyssa looked at him. "I hope she is," she said. "I miss Mom so much. I'd like to think she's watching over me."

"She is," the man replied. "And I'm sure she's proud of you, Ally."

They stood, looking down at the grave of Kathryn Janeway for a few more minutes. Then Alyssa spoke up.

"I've been meaning to go visit Yvette and Liz," she said, speaking of two of her friends. "They live just down the road. Would you mind...?"

"No," the man said. "Go on, Ally. Go have fun. I'll meet you back home later."

"OK," Ally said. "Contact me if you need anything." She kissed her Father on the cheek, and walked out of the graveyard.

The man sat down beside the grave, and looked at it, shaking his head, sadly. A tear rolled down his cheek. He re-read the epitath for probably the billionth time. 'A starfleet Captain, who saw her crew home. Beloved wife, mother, sister and daughter.'

He began to talk.

"Kathryn, it's me, Chakotay. I just wanted to let you know I'm still here. And I still love you." He paused. "I'll always. Nothing will ever change that. Do you understand me? Nothing. I love you."

Chakotay stopped again. He pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket, and wiped his eyes. Then he continued. 

"Ally's doing fine, Kathryn. She's now a qualified Doctor, in Starfleet medical. She's going on her first mission next month. She's the Lieutenant, and Chief Medical Officer aboard the Voyager 2."

Chakotay stopped again. He reached out, and touched her tombstone. "I wish we'd had more children, you know. And I wish there was someone to look after Ally when I'm gone. I know she's 26, but I'd feel better if there was someone to watch over her. The only family we've got is Phoebe, and she's almost as old as I am."

Chakotay looked at the tombstone. He pulled a small bundle out of his pocket. Then he kept on talking. "I didn't tell Ally. Well, she probably already knew, but didn't want to say anything for fear of upsetting me, but today's our anniversary." He stopped to sigh.

"This is the last anniversary I'm going to see. I know that. I've always know, Kathryn. So I brought you something. I know it's not much use to you now, but..."

He trailed off, and unwrapped the small bundle. Inside was a beautiful ring.

"I wanted you to have this," he said. "It was my Mother's. I always thought it should be saved for a special occasion. And I figured this was it." He dug a small hole with his fingers, just above Kathryn's grave. Then he put the ring in, and covered it back over with soil.

"I love you, Kathryn," he said. "I love you." 

Chakotay looked around at the gorgeous scenery. They'd definatly picked the best place to bury Kathryn. It was small, and peaceful. And very beautiful. Trees, an old stone church, and beautiful flowers. 

He lay down on the grass, next to Kathryn's grave, on the warm grass, basking in the rays of summer sun. 

"See you soon, Kathryn," Chakotay said. "See you soon."

He knew what was going to happen. He shut his eyes, and slowly, slipped away.

* * * * * 

It was many hours later when Alyssa discovered her Father's body, next to her Mother's grave. Being a doctor, she'd attempted to save his life, but she was unable to. She noticed the smile on his lips, and she guessed that he'd known he'd die that day. 

But the only comfort to her was that she knew that he was finally happy. He was with Kathryn, his one true love. And he was happy.

The End.


End file.
